Runaway
by Kimmy-MT-Gates
Summary: This is a Marianas Trench love story. Lily Ramsay is Josh Ramsay's sister and falls in love with Matt Webb I don't own Marianas Trench or the boys
1. Chapter 1

I picked up my backpack and walked out of the classroom, I was being sent to the principles again for 'distracting' the students. It was all Jakes fault, he was taunting me again and I snapped, the teachers always sided with Jake. Jake was the big bad football player and I was just the little outcast that everyone hated. I took my seat in Principle Hanley's office and faced the ageing man.

"Lily, you have to stop harassing Jake!" Mr. Hanley lectured me I rolled my eyes.

"I don't fucking harass Jake he treats me like shit first!" I yelled I was so fucking sick of the same old shit.

"Miss Ramsay! Watch your language! Jake has been a good student! I'm putting you on leave for 3 days if there's another incident I will proceed to expel you now please leave my office." He yelled.

I stood up and walked out making my way to my locker. I grabbed the books I needed and violently threw the one I needed back into the locker. I kicked the door put my back against it and slid to the ground. I cried, I was sick of this school, and Jake, and I didn't know how I was going to tell josh I got in trouble again. I hated myself for getting into trouble Josh was trying so hard to be an amazing brother and parental figure. Josh is just 19 taking care of me since our parents died 2 years ago.

"Oh look it's the little emo skank." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Fuck off Jake!" I scowled.

"What the fuck did you say bitch?" Jake said grabbing my blue streaked blonde hair and forcing me to my feet.

"I said fuck off Jake" Jake still had his hand in my hair and it hurt like hell but I wasn't going to let him know that. He slammed me against the locker pinning me there, he moved his hand off my hair and placed it on my throat.

"Ramsay I think someone needs to teach you how to respect your peers" he said in a tone mocking , without a word I spat in his face. Still holding my throat he used his other hand to smack me across the face "I should kill you but that would be too easy!" He growled. The bell rang saving me from more torment, Jake let go of my throat then kissed me roughly said "See you later slut" then walked away.

I ran out the front doors tears streaming down my face, I kept running till I got a block away from the high school. I pulled out my IPod and walked home, the front door was unlocked and Josh, Matt and Mike's cars were in the driveway. I threw my backpack onto the kitchen counter. I soon heard music coming from the basement, I quickly ran downstairs to see all the boys.

"Guys look who it is!" Ian said jumping up from his kit and running towards me and engulfing me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Lil your home early." Josh said with a questioning look.

"Uh ya I um kind of got suspended." I said avoiding eye contact.

"What happened?" josh asked with a sigh.

"Jake." I answered

"Lily you just need to ignore him." Josh said lightly pinching the bridge of his nose "Well we've got to practice so why don't you go order a pizza and some coke zero"

"Sure" I said going up the stairs.

I ordered the pizza and it arrived and hour later Mike, Josh and Ian didn't hesitate to grab a few slices a coke and run to the game room before I even got off the couch, it made Matt and I laugh. I stood at the counter across from Matt.

"You guys are really good! I can't wait till the first Marianas Trench album comes out." I said smiling at Matt, I was always and probably always will be a little awkward around Matt I can't help it he's just so cute and pretty awkward himself. Matt walked up to me and lightly moved some of my hair from my face and pushed it to where it lay behind my shoulder.

"Lily what happened to you?" Matt asked and I gave him a puzzled look. "Your neck is bruised."

"What?" I said with a stutter and ran to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me and looked into the mirror. Sure enough there was a large bruise where Jake had grabbed me. I stood there a few tears rolled down my cheek, this wasn't the first bruise Jake had given but it was the first one that wasn't going to be covered be clothing.

"Lil unlock the door" Matt said lightly. I reluctantly unlocked the door and opened it and came face to face Matt. "Who did that to your neck Lily?" He asked in a slightly demanding tone.

"It's none of your business Matt." I said with a snarl

"If someone is hurting my best friend's sister it is my business." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"No one is hurting me Matt, I uh fell." I lied

"I'm sure and I'm the king of ham and pineapple. Now what happened?"

"Some guy was an ass and grabbed my throat no big deal."

"What? Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine; everything is fine now please drop it." I said walking to my room.

I felt bad for not telling Matt the whole truth but it really isn't his business, I felt even worse avoiding him and avoid all questions from Josh there was really nothing they could do. I sighed sadly walking into the school 3 days had just flown by. I spun the lock on my locker open but before I could pull anything out the door was slammed shut.

"Oh look my little play toy is back" Jake said grinning darkly. I ignored him and started walking away. "Bitch I'm not finished" He said roughly grabbing my jacket and pulling me back to him.

"Jake please just let me go." I pleaded I hated not just punching him but I'd promised josh I'd stay out of trouble.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" he said grabbing my wrist and pinning me helplessly to the wall. "If you weren't such a fucking emo skank you'd be hot" Jake whispered in my ear then kissed me.

"You're disgusting!" I growled. He glared at me and shoved me into an empty classroom. He pulled off my jacket and shoved me to the floor.

"I'm disgusting? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He asked kicking me in the side he kneeled down and pushed my shoulders against the floor. "I'm not fucking disgusting!" he yelled and ripped my shirt open "That's disgusting! You're a fucking whore covered in bruises, you know what I should call social services and show them what I did to you, wait how about I tell them your brother beats the shit out of you? You know he should you deserve it." I couldn't take it anymore; he cannot talk about my brother that way. In one swift move I escaped Jake's grip.

"You fucking asshole" I punched him "How dare you say a word about my brother!" I screamed and cut open his cheek with my nails. He was on his knees cursing, I put on my jacket zipped it up and walked home.

I walked into the house it seemed empty, Matt's car was in the driveway but that didn't mean he was here him and the guys were probably getting stuff for the recording studio they were making in the basement. I slid my jacket off and hung it up, my shirt was torn open but all it really showed was my stomach. I walked into the kitchen and found Matt's keys on the counter, a thought suddenly popped into my head. I could runaway for a few days, just get out drive as far as I can; I reached for the keys then suddenly another hand grabbed them. I jumped startled.

"Lily what are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Uh nothing where are the guys?" I ask

"Shopping I stayed here to practice. What happened to your shirt?" he said I quickly tried to hide the bruises.

"It uh got caught on a bush; uh can I borrow your car?" I asked casually

"Not unless you tell me the truth."

"I did tell you the truth Matt so please can I have the keys." I said clenching my fist slightly.

"No you didn't, so give it up I'm not giving you the keys to my car." He said

"GOD DAMN IT MATT I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING!"I screamed

"Lily stop lying just stop someone obviously beat the shit out of you now tell me who." Matt said calmly gesturing toward my exposed stomach. I started to break down tears streaming down my face; Matt pulled me to his chest and held me.

"I don't know what to do Matt he threatened to call social services on Josh and he hit me and I hit him and he kissed me and..." I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shh it'll be ok Lily I won't let him hurt you just tell me everything." That's exactly what I did I told him every little detail.

The boys didn't get back for another hour, Matt spent that hour holding me and telling me everything's going to be okay. I didn't know if that was true or not but I couldn't explain why but I trusted matt I always have.

"I love you, Lily I always have since we were little kids." Matt said.

"I love you too." I said surprised then Matt kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the little stool in the little recording room downstairs with my guitar smiling like an idiot. I couldn't believe Matt said he loved me and kissed me. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, the man of my dreams said he loves me and my brother is Josh Fucking Ramsay.

"Some one looks super happy care to share?" Josh asked walking into the room.

"Just some lame high school girl stuff."

"Lily it's you, your high school girl stuff is never lame! And plus I'm Joshy RamSASSY." Josh said the last part in a high female voice. I burst out laughing.

"Well there is this guy...he's hot, funny, awkward, random, obsessed with pineapples and ham oh and he kissed me."

"FINALY! It's about time Matt kissed you!" Josh said surprising me.

"How'd you know it was Matt?" I asked

"Really Lil?'with pineapples and ham' kind of gave it away and plus I'm your older brother I know everything." Josh left.

I walked into Acadia High dreading running into Jake. I walked up to my locker and some girl and Mr. Hanley were standing in front of it. The girl was Asian with gorgeous black hair with red streaks and blue bangs like Josh's. I smiled when I saw she was wearing a Marianas Trench shirt.

"Hello Lily, This is Sarah she's new I figured since you're still on probation you'd be happy to show her around." Mr. Hanley said.

"Uh sure I'll be happy to." I said sarcastically she would probably end up being another person that hates me.

"Good. Sarah this is Lily she'll be showing you around I'll be in my office if you need anything." Mr. Hanley said ignoring my sarcasm and walking away.

"So I see you like Marianas Trench." I said trying to make small talk.

"Ya it's my favorite band. Do you like them?" Sarah asked happily.

"Ya I mean their pretty cool." I said casually."Can I see your schedule?" Sarah handed me her schedule and I read through it "All the same classes that's convenient." I walked Sarah to our 1st hour class. I took a seat in the back and she sat next to me.

"Look who it is little miss Lily." Jake said taking the seat in front of me.

"Look who it is the world's biggest asshole." I growled.

"Now now Lil no need to be so rude in front of the beautiful new girl." Jake said grinning at Sarah. Instead of blushing like most girls would she rolled her eyes and flipped Jake off. I got the biggest grin on my face. "Damn Ramsay you already tainted her!"

"Please do the world a favor and fuck off." I said sweetly. Jake just turned around to face the teacher, obviously being rejected hurt his ego.

The rest of the class went on without an incident; I talked to Sarah through most of it. It turned out Sarah was fucking amazingly cool, I really felt bad because I knew she was going to get so much shit for rejecting Jake. The school day just flew by and Sarah and I seemed to become friends. We stood at the locker we were sharing and talked.

"So what with that Jake kid?" Sarah asked.

"He's just some jackass who thinks he's god's gift to man." I answered

"He isn't, Josh Ramsay is God's gift to man." She said smiling.

"Eh I think he's kind of a dweeb." I said with a laugh.

I traded numbers with Sarah and walked home, honestly I was really happy I'd made a friend. I walked into the kitchen and almost fell over laughing. Matt was in the kitchen dancing with Mike and a pineapple and josh was chasing Ian with shrimp.

"I was going to ask what's going on but since I know all of you so well I'm afraid to." I said making josh stop drop the shrimp and run over to me and throw me over his shoulder. "What the fuck Josh?"

"Shake Tramp went platinum! We were waiting for you before we started celebrating." Josh said caring me to our little tour van I squealed happily Josh let me down in the van. Josh jumped into the passenger seat and Mike took the wheel.

Matt sat next to me and Ian sat behind us. We all chatted till we arrived at the restaurant and celebrated with a huge dinner. We went home and the guys crashed at our place, it was like a second home to them. All the guys were asleep well I assumed they were. I walked downstairs wide awake as always. Josh and I have terrible insomnia. I made my way to the small soundproof room in the basement before I walked in I saw that the light was on. Matt was playing his guitar and singing.

"Hey." I said quietly and Matt jumped.

"God Lil you trying to give me a heart attack?" Matt said smiling.

"Of course not! Why are you up so late?" I asked

"To excited to sleep." He said grinning "Insomnia keeping you up again?"

"It always does." I said sadly. Not being able to sleep is beyond aggravating.

"Well then why don't we watch a movie?" Matt asked an I agreed to it.

We watched some Horror movie and I fell asleep with Matt's arms wrapped around me. When I woke up the next morning the house was quite. I picked up my phone and read the text matt left me '_Sorry we had to leave so early had to meet up with Collin for a video shoot, see you after school love.'_

A few weeks passed and everything was great Sarah and I had become best friends and my relationship with Matt was getting pretty serious. I stood in front of my locker with a huge smile on my face waiting for Sarah. I decided today I'd take her to meet the boys

"Good morning Lily!" Sarah said happily. Before I could say anything Jake and one of the many cheerleaders walked up to us.

"Oh Jakey look who it is the dork squad." The girl said in an obnoxious voice, the girl kissed Jake. Sarah and I rolled our eyes and walked away.

"Sarah do you want to hang out at my place after school I want you to meet my brother." I said with a smile.

"Hell ya!" Sarah replied.

The school day seemed to drag. I was actually shocked that Jake had seemed to leave us alone for a while. As soon as the final bell rang I jumped out of my chair and met up with Sarah outside the building. We walked to my house and I ran up to the door, Sarah was close behind me. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

"JOSH!" I screamed. Josh, Mike, Matt and Ian walked in from the garage.

"Lily you don't need to scream." Josh said in a fake lecture. He looked over at Sarah and his eyes widened. "Who's your friend?" Before I could answer him Sarah fainted.

"Josh meet Sarah." I said

"So this is your new friend? She's pretty." Josh said helping me carry Sarah to the couch. She soon woke up.

"Glad you're back Sarah, This is my big brother Josh." I said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously Lily Josh Ramsay is your brother?" Sarah asked in shock

"Yep." Sarah had dinner with us and spent the night. I wasn't sure if the other guys saw it or not but I noticed Josh has a thing for Sarah. That would be amazing if they started dating.

A few weeks passed by, faster than I thought possible, Sarah and Josh had become inseparable. I was actually really glad to have another female hanging around the house. I rolled out of bed and got ready for school it was finally the last week. I heard a car honk outside the house, grabbed my backpack and climbed into matt's car.

"Good Morning Lil!" Matt said overly excited.

"Good morning why are you so happy?" I asked giving matt a weird look.

"The guys and I are going on tour next week!" he said driving down the road.

"Oh uh that's great." I said sad that the boys were going to be gone.

"Well damn Lily I thought you'd be more excited since you and Sarah are coming with us." My eyes widedened and I squealed.

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Well of course! What would Marianas Trench do without their two biggest fans?" Matt laughed and we arrived at the school sooner than what I would've liked.

"See you later Webb." I said jumping out of his car and running into the building.

I looked around for Sarah she was nowhere to be found, I pulled out my phone and texted her. She was at home sick, which meant I'd spend the day alone. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the music room since I had a few minutes before class started. I picked up a guitar and started playing the chords to September, and sang the chorus.

"Wow bitch is that one of the shitty ass songs your drug addict brother wrote." Jake's irritating voice asked. I took a deep breath, stood up and punched Jake in the face, after hearing the satisfying crack of his nose breaking I smiled.

"Look here douche bag my brother isn't a drug addict and he is better than your sorry ass will ever be." Jake was holding his nose as it gushed out blood.

"You are going to regret that emo skank!" Jake yelled as I started to walk away.

Turning my back to Jake was a huge mistake; he grabbed a handful of my hair and slammed my head against a wall. I fell to my knees cradling my face. Jake spat one more insult before kicking me in the ribs I heard a small crack but ignored it. I didn't move from the floor until Mr. Hanley came in escorting Josh, Jake had probably told him I beat him up for no reason.

"Lily! You're bleeding." Josh said kneeling beside me and examining my face. "What happened?" He asked lightly touching my forehead making me cringe in pain.

"It doesn't matter what I say happened Jake has this school wrapped around his finger!" I yelled at Mr. Hanley

"I'm sorry Mr. Ramsay but Lily is expelled take her to get her things then escort her out." Mr. Hanley spat and walked away.

"The guys should be here soon. What did Jake do?" Josh asked helping me off the ground.

"Oh you know, insulted me, you made fun of the band and injured me like every other fucking day. Today I punched him, so he slammed my head against the wall and kicked me in the side." I said bluntly showing josh to my locker.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Lily?" Josh asked sadly.

"Josh you're raising me on your own and trying to get MT going I didn't feel like it was your problem" I said empting my locker not wanting to look at josh's face knowing he'd have a guilty look on his face. "Josh it isn't your fault." What happened next I was not expecting.

"Well well whore who's this one of your clients?" Jake asked his nose bandaged. Josh turned around and looked at josh; if looks could kill Jake would be dead 3 times over.

"Jake just leave you got what you wanted I got expelled." I said. Before Jake could speak josh had him pinned to the lockers.

"Don't you ever fucking touch my sister. She is NOT a 'whore' you fat fuck!" Josh yelled. He threw an awkward punch at Jakes face. Everything was happening so fast I didn't even notice that matt Ian and Mike were here. Matt grabbed josh pulled him off Jake and told Jake to leave Jake didn't hesitate to run away. "I should kill that little punk."

"He's not worth it Josh." Mike said grabbing my backpack.

The ride home was awkward and silent; no one said a word we all decided to just let Josh cool down some. None of us could even begin to believe that josh got violent with someone it was just so over whelming shocking. We got to the house and Josh went straight to his room.

I couldn't stand how tense the house was no one was talking about what happened today. Without saying a word I walked out the door. I walked up to the little creak by our house with my ear buds in and my IPod playing. I stood on the small bridge that crossed over the creek. I looked down at the rushing water; it always calmed me for some reason. I jumped when I felt some ones arms wrap around my waist.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I said taking out my ear buds and turning around to face Matt.

"A lot of things what are you referring to today?" Matt asked with and awkward grin.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard Lil I've known you for as long as I can remember." Matt said.

"Josh is probably beyond pissed at me." I sighed

"Why would he be mad at you Lily you did nothing wrong."

"I should've told him I should've done something I have never seen him act like that Matt."

"Lily you were being treated like shit and Josh being the best brother he could be he asserted his dominance. None of this was your fault." Matt said lightly placing his hand on my cheek and kissing me. He pulled away and smiled at me. "Even with a large cut on your face you're still fucking gorgeous, I love you."

"I love you to Matt." I said smiling.

"Well Ms. Ramsay I think it's time to take you home!" Matt said picking me up and laying me across his shoulder. He started walking when I felt something in my side snap, I screamed in pain. "Lily what's wrong?" Matt said laying me on the ground I was in tears.


End file.
